Post mortem
by oO Calliope Oo
Summary: OS - Une Pierre que tout le monde pensait perdue... Un revenant... Une discussion un soir d'hiver...


**Diclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Un petit OS qui, j'espère, vous plaira ! Tous les tomes sont pris en compte, sauf l'épilogue...

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p><strong>~ Post mortem ~<strong>

_"Les morts sont des invisibles, non des absents." Victor Hugo_

~O~

~O~

"A droite après l'arbre à Botrucs... Mais j'ai tourné à droite ! Rhaa ça m'énerve ! Allez cueillir des achillées en pleine hiver, non mais quelle idée ! Dans la Forêt Interdite en plus de ça !"

La jeune fille marchait, ou plutôt essayait d'éviter tant bien que mal les racines vicieuses des arbres qui tentaient de la faire tomber. Des brindilles emprisonnées dans sa masse de cheveux, son pantalon troué par endroits après une mauvaise rencontre avec un buisson de ronces, son écharpe remontée juste en dessous de son nez rougit par le froid.

Hermione Granger, vingt-deux ans, talentueuse et jolie jeune femme, héroïne de guerre, promise à un bel avenir dans l'art des Potions.

Hermione Granger, vingt-deux ans, aucun sens de l'orientation, se rapprochant plus de la furie que de l'humain à cet instant, larbin-en-chef de son Maître d'Apprentissage, le gros et empoté Horace Slughorn.

"Allez ma vieille... Trouve lui vite ses satanées fleurs ! Merlin, je ne sens même plus mes orteils..."

Le jour déclinait rapidement en ce jeudi 12 décembre. Voilà presque deux heures qu'elle déambulait dans la forêt, à collecter différents ingrédients pour les potions des premières années du lendemain. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'elle avait commencé son apprentissage, tout juste diplômée de l'Ecole Préparatoire à l'Enseignements des Potions, et elle n'avait pas touché à un chaudron - sauf pour le nettoyer - depuis des lustres. Astiquer le bois des tables de la classe, faire l'inventaire de la réserve d'ingrédients, ... Et comme maintenant, cueillir différentes plantes et fleurs pendant que Monsieur le professeur se prélassait dans ses appartements chauffés, revêtu de sa robe de chambre en velours et sirotant un grog.

Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. En tout cas, pas devant les autres. Elle avait choisi tout ça, elle savait que ses deux années d'apprentissage seraient difficiles, que l'on confiait rarement des tâches telles que la correction de devoirs ou superviser une classe entière dès le début à un étudiant. Alors elle supportait, sans - trop - râler. Elle deviendrait professeur de potions, quoiqu'il arrive.

Au départ, ses amis n'avaient que moyennement compris son choix. Alors qu'eux désiraient plus que tout tourner la page des années Poudlard, mettre un point final à tous les évènements qu'il s'y était produit, Hermione, elle, voulait ardemment y revenir.

Harry avait été le moins compréhensif. Il avait vécu une période assez rude quelques mois après la chute de Voldemort, s'enfermant dans son monde, grognait plus qu'il ne parlait, passant des journées entières sur les tombes des disparus pendant la Grande Bataille. La culpabilité le rongeait petit à petit, et il était entré dans une rage folle quand Hermione lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un psychomage. Alors non, il ne la comprenait pas. Revenir sur le lieu de tant de souffrance, là où tant de gens sont morts, proches comme inconnus, lui paraissait totalement inconcevable. Hermione avait rapidement abandonné toute tentative de discussion avec lui, sachant que cela n'apporterait que plus de disputes.

Ginny, elle, n'avait tout simplement pas fait le même choix de vie qu'Hermione. Après l'obtention de ses Aspics, elle avait trouvé un emploi à mi-temps à la Gazette de Sorcier, préférant rester auprès d'Harry, l'aider à surmonter sa phase de déprime, que de passer sa journée assise derrière un bureau. Emploi qu'elle avait vite abandonné à l'annonce de sa grossesse. Elle avait clamé haut et fort que d'être mère au foyer, s'occuper de ses enfants et de son mari, devrait être la priorité de chaque femme de ce monde. Alors savoir que Hermione privilégiait son ambition et sa carrière plutôt que l'idée même de fonder une famille la laissait hors d'état de comprendre la situation.

Et Ron... Il avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec sa famille, afin de faire le deuil de son grand frère ensemble et elle, à l'université, rentrant de plus en plus tard. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait également besoin d'elle, elle lui avait répondu qu'il ne comprenait pas l'importance de ses études. Ils s'étaient vu de plus en plus rarement, les sentiments moins présents. Alors d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés d'arrêter, prétextant un besoin de faire sa vie chacun de son côté, histoire d'y voir plus clair. Et peut-être que plus tard, qui sait...

Non, personne ne comprenait... Personne ne savait...

Elle gardait le regard vissé sur le sol, et par conséquent, ne vit pas la grosse branche d'arbre se rapprocher dangereusement de sa tête.

"Aïeuuuuuh ! Merlin, j'en ai marre ! J'ai froid, j'ai faim et je... Oh ! Les voilà !"

Elle se releva vivement et accourut presque vers le petit parterre de fleurs à pétales blancs, des achillées sternutatoires. Sans hésiter, elle tira délicatement sur les tiges et les plaça dans le panier. Encore quelques-unes et elle pourrait rentrer, peut-être même prendre une bonne douche chaude avant le dîner.

"Oh merci Miss Granger, que ferais-je sans vous, vraiment !" railla la jeune fille, se souriant à elle-même.

L'ancienne Gryffondor s'apprêta à arracher une dernière fleur quand sa main, pourtant endolorie par le froid, toucha quelque chose de lisse, de petit, un objet qui, à première vue, était tout à fait étranger à l'environnement d'une forêt. Toujours accroupie parmi les fleurs, elle s'empara de sa baguette et murmura un _lumos_ étouffé par le tissu de son écharpe.

"Nom d'un... Impossible..."

Sous le choc, elle se laissa tombée en arrière, indifférente au sol gelé sous ses fesses. Sous la faible lueur argentée qui illuminait le bout de sa baguette, une petite pierre noire reposait sur la mousse verdâtre et humide, entre les fleurs. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu mais Harry en avait parlé, quelques heures après la fin de la bataille, quatre ans plus tôt. Avec toute la délicatesse du monde, la jeune fille dégagea les petites fleurs pour s'emparer de l'objet qu'elle plaça dans sa paume pour mieux l'observer. Taillée avec une extrême précision, la pierre était d'un noir d'encre, profond. Un triangle, un cercle et un bâton étaient minutieusement gravés au milieu. Un symbole qu'elle n'avait que trop vu... sur une tombe, dans un livre... les Reliques de la Mort.

Elle réalisa difficilement que dans sa main, se tenait la Pierre de Résurrection, une pierre conçue par la Mort elle-même, servant à faire revenir les défunts dans le monde des vivants. Ainsi, Harry avait pu retrouver ses parents, Sirius et Remus, le temps de quelques minutes avant d'affronter Voldemort, et son destin par la même occasion.

Une fois la surprise passée, une vive excitation s'empara d'elle. Sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus connu depuis ses années Poudlard, quand elle trouvait enfin une information après des heures de recherche dans la bibliothèque, ou quand elle et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient impliqués dans des aventures les plus dangereuses les unes que les autres.

D'un côté, sa raison prenait une grande place dans sa réflexion... Une petite voix lui disait de lancer la Pierre, en fermant les yeux, de vite rentrer au chaud et d'oublier cet évènement. Cet objet si innocent en apparence avait fait pas mal de dégât au fil de l'histoire. Le premier détenteur de la Pierre, Cadmus Peverell, ne s'était-il pas suicidé après le retour de sa défunte épouse, voyant que celle-ci n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'était sa femme autrefois ? Surement d'autres avaient suivis après lui...

Mais, tapie dans un coin de sa tête, une autre voix, plus subtile, plus tentatrice lui disait qu'elle n'était pas n'importe qui, qu'elle était consciente que la Pierre n'avait pas un réel pouvoir de résurrection. Et puis Harry en avait déjà fait l'expérience après tout... il n'en était pas devenu fou ou suicidaire pour autant !

Alors au diable le froid, Slughorn qui attendait ses satanées fleurs et le repas chaud qui l'attendait dans la Grande Salle ! Hors de question de garder la Pierre et une occasion comme celle-ci ne se représentera pas. C'était maintenant ou jamais...

Hermione posa doucement son panier garni de plantes au pied de l'arbre et se retourna pour faire face à la clairière dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Les flocons n'arrivaient pas à percer l'épaisse couche de feuillages des sapins de la forêt, laissant l'endroit vierge de toute neige. Le froid glacial restait le seul témoin de l'hiver.

Soudainement tendue, elle se concentra sur l'objet posé dans sa paume. Qu'avait dit Harry, déjà ? Tourner la Pierre trois fois dans sa main et penser à la personne que l'on désirait voir... Elle referma ses doigts et fit pivoter la Pierre tout en se remémorant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Elle ferma les yeux, insensible au vent qui venait lui mordre la peau de son visage, et se focalisa sur l'objet qu'elle fit tourner une fois... deux fois... trois fois, tout en pensant à lui.

" Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? Vous seule êtes capable de me déranger même pendant mon soi-disant repos éternel..." retentit une voix bien trop connue aux oreilles d'Hermione.

Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux vit ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible une heure avant. Severus Rogue se tenait à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, au milieu de la clairière. Il était le même que dans son souvenir, grand et charismatique, ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs, son air revêche et une aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui en permanence. Hermione s'avança vers lui, presque en courant mais s'arrêta brusquement en se rappelant qui elle avait en face d'elle.

" Professeur, je..." commença la jeune fille sans pouvoir finir, à court de mots.

Pendant des années, elle avait espéré ce moment sans pouvoir y compter vraiment. Elle s'était imaginer un interminable discours qu'elle lui servirait, mais tout cela était rester que fiction, ne croyant pas qu'elle allait le revoir un jour. Maintenant qu'elle y était, ses paroles restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et sembla penser qu'elle avait fait une erreur en le ramenant.

" Vous avez retrouvé la Pierre... Cela ne m'étonne guère non plus. Vous avez toujours eu une curiosité presque maladive quand il s'agissait de vous retrouver dans des situations qui ne vous concernaient pas. J'imagine que cela n'a pas changé avec l'âge..." lui dit-il sans vraiment de méchanceté dans la voix.

Son regard avait changé également. Il n'y avait plus le mépris et l'indifférence habituels qu'on pouvait y lire autrefois, il était juste... calme. L'ancien professeur se mit à tourner sur lui-même, semblant chercher quelque chose, puis s'arrêta et s'avança pour aller s'assoir sur une grosse racine qui dépassait du sol, laissant de la place pour une autre personne. Hermione prit cela pour une invitation et alla s'assoir à son tour, à ses côtés.

" Que faites-vous dans la Forêt Interdite ? Vous semblez assez âgée pour avoir quitté l'école désormais." demanda-t-il avec une certaine curiosité.

" Euh... et bien... je travaille ici. Enfin non, je ne travaille pas vraiment... c'est que... " Elle s'arrêta à la vue du sourcil levé de son interlocuteur et sourit délicatement en pensant que certaines chose ne changeraient jamais. " Je suis l'apprentie du professeur Slughorn, et il m'a chargé de venir dans la Forêt récolter des ingrédients pour les cours de potions."

" Slughorn a toujours préférer déléguer les corvées contrariantes et... salissantes." avoua-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au pantalon déchiré et boueux de la jeune fille. " Une chose m'intrigue néanmoins... Durant toute votre scolarité sous mon enseignement, je n'ai jamais perçu le moindre désir de votre part pour une future carrière de professeur de potions. Je vous voyais plus derrière un bureau du Ministère à défendre corps et âme la condition des elfes de maison."

Il souriait. Hermione dû presque se pincer pour revenir dans la réalité. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire - excepté les rictus narquois qu'il offrait à ses étudiants les plus maladroits quand il leur donnait une retenue. La mort devait être quelque chose de fabuleux si cela pouvait faire sourire l'affreux maître des cachots.

" Les elfes de maison sont des créatures incomprises et trop souvent maltraitées. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui ressentent des sentiments et je suis persuadée que, malgré leur devoir de servitude, ils..."

" Vous ne répondez pas à la question..." coupa le défunt, nullement intéressé par le discours d'Hermione.

Elle baissa les yeux et se mit à tordre nerveusement les franges de son écharpe. C'était une question qui avait une réponse gênante et Hermione n'était pas certaine de la réaction de son ancien professeur si elle lui en faisait part. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? A qui pourrait-il le répéter ? Elle inspira un grand coup, glaçant ses poumons, et lui dévoila enfin sa réelle motivation, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais dite à personne.

" Je... J'ai toujours été douée dans tout ce que j'entreprenais... En arrivant à Poudlard, j'avais tellement hâte de tout connaitre sur un monde dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence que je me suis plongée dans n'importe quel livre qui en parlait. Et en passant, les rumeurs comme quoi j'avais lu intégralement chaque livre de la bibliothèque de l'école étaient vraies... Bref, j'ai toujours eu une facilité déconcertante pour retenir n'importe quelle information. Je ne me sentais satisfaite uniquement quand je connaissais parfaitement un sujet... Tous mes professeurs, moldus comme sorciers, n'ont cessés de faire l'éloge de mon intelligence. Tous, sauf un..."

Hermione, rougissant plus à cause son aveu que du au froid, releva son regard et croisa celui de Severus qui ne l'avait pas lâché le temps de son monologue. Cela l'avait visiblement troublé au vue de son expression déconcertée et Hermione reprit de plus belle, motivée par son absence de moqueries.

" Vous étiez mon seul professeur à ne pas me mettre sur un pied d'estale, à me considérer comme n'importe quel élève, à me reprocher une toute petite erreur sur la fabrication d'une potion, à me blâmer pour mon savoir "superficiel"... Et je vous admirais tant pour ça. Parce qu'à chaque fin de cours, je sortais de la salle de classe avec pour idée de me réfugier à la bibliothèque afin d'en savoir encore plus sur les potions, et de ne pas commettre d'erreur à nouveau. Sans le savoir, vous me poussiez à aller encore plus loin tandis que d'autres se seraient contenter de me donner des points pour ma Maison. Vous étiez le seul qui ne croyait pas en moi et bizarrement, vous étiez le seul professeur que j'appréciais réellement..."

Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'expressions sur son visage en si peu de temps. Du dédain, de la surprise et même un semblant de fierté.

" Vous voulez savoir pourquoi je souhaite devenir professeur de potions... Parce que je veux marcher sur vos traces, parce que j'ai l'impression de ne jamais en savoir assez sur les potions... Vous devez me prendre pour une folle..." finit-elle dans un sourire triste.

" Je dois avouer Miss Granger, que vous me surprenez. Mais non, je ne vous pense pas folle... Je n'aurais jamais cru que mes compétences pédagogiques, que mes charmants collègues qualifiaient de cruelles, puissent un jour motiver une élève dans une carrière de potions." répondit-il.

Hermione sentit un immense poids se retirer de ses épaules. En parler avec le principal intéressé semblait donner une certaine normalité à tout ça, comme si toute cette persévérance avait finalement un but.

" Je suis ravie de vous avoir aidé Miss Granger, même si cela s'est fait de manière tout à fait involontaire." Il lui sourit et Hermione, toujours aussi surprise par un comportement plus qu'inhabituel, lui sourit en retour, mal à l'aise. " Comment se passe votre Apprentissage ?"

" Slughorn est un bon professeur certes, mais je n'apprends pas vraiment avec lui et il est beaucoup trop feignant à mon goût ! D'ailleurs, vous seriez horrifier de voir ce qu'il a fait à votre salle de classe, Monsieur... il a accroché des tentures sur tous les murs et on peut voir des photos de ses anciens élèves devenus célèbres un peu partout." rit-elle.

" Je suis mort Miss Granger... Oubliez les "Monsieur" et les "Professeur", et ce n'est plus vraiment ma salle de classe désormais, Horace peut en faire ce qu'il veut... Bien que je déplore totalement son manque de goût pour la décoration." plaisanta Severus avec une moue dégoutée.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Hermione gelait littéralement sur place, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de vêtements tandis que le défunt assis à côté d'elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid... Comme quoi, ça a du bon d'être mort.

" Euh... sinon, comment ça se passe pour vous... là-haut ?" demanda Hermione avec hésitation, pas sûre de sa question.

" Là-haut ? Vous semblez croire que j'ai ma place dans une sorte de paradis... Les morts qui reviennent ne peuvent pas parler de ce qu'il se passe une fois de l'autre côté, car chacun doit le découvrir par soi-même. Mais je peux quand même vous dire qu'Albus est tout à fait ravi des quantités infinies de bonbons au citron mis à sa disposition, que Lupin passe le plus clair de son temps à surveiller son rejeton et que le jeune Weasley n'a rien perdu de son goût pour les plaisanteries." dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, semblant se souvenir d'un évènement qui lui avait fortement déplu.

" Pourquoi ne pas être revenu sous forme de fantôme ?" demanda Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, mais souriant tout de même.

" Tout simplement parce que ma fin était arrivée. J'avais tenu mes promesses et mes engagements... protéger Potter et mettre fin au règne de Voldemort. Plus rien ne me retenait et la mort me semblait plus comme une délivrance que comme une nouvelle épreuve à surmonter. Ne soyez pas triste pour les morts Hermione... Ils veillent sur vous, même si vous ne pouvez pas les voir, ils sont là, plus proches que vous ne le pensez."

La jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes librement sur ses jours rougit par le froid. Elle pleurait la disparition de ses amis mais ses larmes n'avaient pas le goût amer de la tristesse et du chagrin. Elle pleurait car désormais, elle avait la certitude que, peu importe où ils se trouvent, les morts qu'elle avait connus étaient ensemble, gardant toujours un œil sur les vivants, et que se lamenter sur ne leur ferait pas honneur. Elle sécha son visage à l'aide de son écharpe et se retourna vers son ancien professeur.

" Merci... pour tout."

" Maintenant, il est temps pour vous de rentrer et de lâcher cette Pierre Miss Granger... Il n'est pas sain de converser avec les morts. Et puis pour être franc, vous m'avez interrompue en pleine partie d'échec avec Albus, et je suis persuadé qu'il serait capable de tricher pendant mon absence..." exprima Severus en posant une main légère sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

Si elle était étonnée de voir qu'un revenant pouvait avoir une consistance corporelle, elle n'en montra rien. Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre et elle le fixait, gravant son visage souriant dans sa mémoire.

" Une dernière chose... N'ayez pas peur de vous confronter à Horace. Vous voulez plus de responsabilités ? Dites le lui franchement, il a parfois besoin qu'on lui remette les choses en places, vous ne risquez rien. A présent, vous allez vous retourner et lancer la Pierre aussi loin que vous pourrez, je partirais dès qu'elle ne sera plus dans votre main." informa-t-il.

" Je suis contente de vous avoir revu, vous savez... " exprima Hermione, dans un nouveau sanglot.

" Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi... Je suis fière de ce que vous êtes devenue. Ayez toujours foi en vos convictions, peu importe l'avis des autres. Et n'oubliez pas... les morts sont des invisibles, non des absents." lui réponda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules et en la forçant à se retourner.

" Au revoir Severus." dit-elle dans un souffle, sentant encore sa présence dans son dos.

Elle puisa tout son courage au fond d'elle et avec toute la force qu'elle put, elle lança au loin la Pierre de Résurrection qui atterrit dans les buissons de ronces. Elle ne se retourna pas, sentant à présent le vide et le froid derrière elle. Elle s'avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'arbre où était posé son panier. Elle le prit et se dirigea vers le château. Après quelques pas, elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois, le regard embué mais soulagé et doux, sur la clairière désormais vide.

~O~

~O~

Le lendemain matin, toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner ont pu entendre le professeur Slughorn fulminer contre la mystérieuse disparition des tentures en velours et de ses précieuses photos qui décoraient sa classe, et du sort perpétuel qui l'empêchait de tout remettre en place...

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p>

A la prochaine,

Calli


End file.
